the_catalyst_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Vatihm
Birth Born around the year 2685 S.G.T. on an unknown world in western most regions of the Zarrian Empire to Unknown parents Vatihm's early life is mostly uncertain. Early Life Having traveled from world to world as an orphan he quickly became self reliant. After stowing away on a military vessel he made is way to a Zarrian outpost name Mount Coratis. Joining the Zarrian military he quickly rose thought the ranks even being noticed by Sethren Avae Voss of the Royal Protectorates. Military Service Protectorate Corp Accepting the apprenticeship of Sethren Voss he join the Protectorate Corp. Under her tutelage he was able to hone his martial and mystical abilities. After nearly a decade in the Protectorate Corp he had achieved the rank of Sethren like his mentor, eager for his first posting he was disappointed to find out he was being sent to Nados on the north western border with the Galactic Fissure. Frontier Borderman Three years had past on Nados before he heard word about an expedition being sent into the fissure to find a passage through. After two long years of waiting he revived a chance to lead an expedition. Conquering the Fissure North West Anomaly Under the orders of Zeion Satlims Davalf a team of nineteen explorers and Sethren Vatihm were tasked with finding a passage though the fissure and recovery of any of the previews teams. After approximately two months of traversing the emptiness looking for an navigable routes they were reaching what was thought to be the edge of the galactic plane. While following along the edge the sensory equipment had picked up an anomaly deep in intergalactic space. Entranced by there chance of discovery something beyond the known galaxy they tracked the anomaly to a desolate star system. As they drew near to system Vatihm ordered records be made in case this was of significant value. Continuing to follow the anomaly that lead them here they pinpointed its source to the sixth planet. Landing on the surface on a elevated plateau the team started searching. As time passed with out finding anything relative to the anomaly the reluctantly stated to return to there ship. Drawing close to the ship some of the crew started to hallucinate or collapse with there bodies violent disintegrating shortly afterwards. Seemingly unaffected by whatever was plaguing his crew Vatihm rushed toward the ship. As he started to run towards his ship but an overwhelming force veiled itself over his body, unable to continue he passed out awaiting death. New Life Rapidly coming to he soon realized he was abroad his ship in far orbit around the planet he was just on. Quickly searching the ship he found no one and the ship was perfectly intact. Being unsure of any other survivors not wishing to risk a full loss of the expedition he begrudgingly started a coarse back the Nados. Upon returning to Nados he report to Zeion Davalf with a full dossier detailing the full journey. Returning to his charge before his expedition weeks passed by until one day in his office he was approached by Arch Zeion Merakis Telic she had an offer for him from the Emperor himself. The Arch Councilor The Emperors meeting Accepting the Arch Zeions offer of a meeting with the his Majesty the protectorates traveled to Athiris. After having a few days to settle in and collect himself he was final summoned to the Royal Palace. After recounting the events that happened on his expedition the Emperor along with the Royal council offered him a new position as the first Arch Councilor of the Royal Protectorates. Without hesitation he accepted an was given time to prepare for his new role as a political, militarily, and exploratory advise second only to the Arch Zeion. Arch Councilors As months turned to years and years to decades he served dutifully but as the empire expanded he was unable to maintain the same role he'd been charged with decades prior. Abandoning the single councilor model he elected five new councilors to quell the inflation of an ever expanding domain. Becoming Infinity Gathering Forces Decades rolled by but seemingly unaffected by the passage of time he still continued his near century long service to the Zarrian Protectorates. Realizing that no matter how many years went by he still acted as if in he was still in his prime which easily should have pass sixty years prior. Unable to dedicate much time to research on what might be the of cause his prolonged life.With heavy turbulence in the mid and outer rim provinces the expatiation of the Arch Councilors was a natural coarse of action to relive pressure of the Zeions. Conflicts won or narrowly avoid the next two decades dragged to a close with the loss of almost all of the Royal Protectorates. As the ranks of the protectorates thinned Vatihm was out living most of the councilors he appointed; looking to fill vacant positions he found exceedingly talented members of the Zarrian military amidst the dust of war. Have restored a full council he returned to his research in mishap decades earlier. Return to Orasin Determined to get answers Vatihm along with the rest of the Arch Councilors plan an expedition to determined the anomaly that had changed his life. The expedition was to be secret and only the councilors new the full story; they were going the retrace the steps his first journey took. After close to three months they arrived to the same plateau on the sixth planet Vatihm visited over a century age. Either by fate or coincidence the same omni-present force that original brought him to the planet was still deep enthralled into the planet. Having spent on a couple of days on Orasin they all came to feel the presence slowly fade away as if it had bonded with themselves. Return Soon returning to known space they returned to the charges and would make regular trips back to Orasin to study and unravel the mysteries concealed by the planet. As the decade past by the first Arch Councilors slow drifted from their prestige and one by one disapperd in to the fissure never to seen again. Vault of the Ancients Having been defeat at the hands of a small strike force the bodies of the once fearsome Infinity Masters were nothing more than a scattering of ash. Once the soul left the hallow millennia old vessels there was nothing holding its prolonged existence together. They ashes of each master were quietly crated away and shipped of to the vault world of Cambadora where the completion of the deepest mantle level vault awaited them. This was done to ensure that the galaxies greatest threat would be lost to history.Category:People